Fudgetopia
Fudgetopia ( Fuhdj - tow – pee – ah) :Exports – Fudge, fudgepacker meat (fresh and frozen), natural gas and timber :National service – 1 year at the completion of high school :National Flower – Tall Poppy :National Animal – the Fudgepacker :National Pasttime – goat wrestling :Currency – 100 cents = 1 fudger Fudgetopia is an island nation located in the South Pacific. It is covered by dense, lush tropical rainforests and surrounded by white silica sand beaches. The capital city, Chupa, located in the western province of Vanille, boasts both a firm industrial sector and a world renowned night life. The lights of the nightclup strip – Le Fudgia de Caramello – are said to rival those of the Vegas Strip. The island is divided into 3 regions – Vanille – the western province, Chocolado – the eastern province, and the islands of Menthi. Vanille Vanille is the financial stronghold of the nation – almost 50% of the industry is located in and around Chupa the capital of the province and the country. The tourism industry is also a major player in Fudgetopian economics. Chocolado The northern part of the province is mainly uninhabited, due to the large rainforest, rumoured to cover a large uranium deposit. The southern part is is largely rural – agriculture being the largest industry. Fudgepacker farms, Cattle and Sheep are the main products, closely followed by vegetables and grain. Menthi The islands of Menthi are really 2 main islands – Pepos and Spearos. Pepos hosts the largest resort of Fudgetopia, playing host to many international guests. The island is also one of the only places the feather-bellied fudgepacker can be found wild. Spearos hosts the fishing industry, and is inhabited by natives to the island. Dominated mainly by 3 families – there are no cars and the only transportation is bicycle. Noted for it’s tranquility, the natives love nothing more than a good bargain. History The chupachupa tribe, after whom the capital city is named, originally inhabited the island. In the early days of exploration, it was discovered by the French, who set up a trading post with the Chupachuprians. It was not until later, when Sir Arthur Fudge, discovered large natural gas reserves on the island that a permanent settlement was founded in around 1888. Arthur died after an unfortunate episode involving a lighted match., so his oldest son Reginald (1901 – 1986) took over the industry. He eventually moved into fudge production, and alongside the natural gas, Reginald became a virtual overnight millionaire. He later married a native girl, and produced 3 children. Reginald Junior (1946 – 1954) died at the age of 8, due to complications from a malformed heart. Reginald Snr pushed many millions into health care and research after this tradgedy. Fudgetopian hospitals still benefit from the trust set up in his honour, and have been considered some of the best in the region. Twins Stephi and Vanessa were born in 1954. Vanessa took up a position in a convent from and early age, and is now Sister Marie-Louise of the Order of St Bernadine. Stephie rebelled early in life, and at 16 left the country to tour the world. she returned at the age of 25, (1979) and pursued a universtiy degree in social studies and political science. Upon completing her Bachelor in 1982, she began an affair with a unnamed man. The only daughter of Stephie, the Lady Phoebe Grace, was the result of this affair. Phoebe Grace was born in 1983. Said to be the apple of her grandaddy’s eye, Phoebe Grace was raised liberally and without need for anything. She has a strong sense of justice and free will. Whilst not considered a traditional beauty, her attitude and spirit have made her one of the most highly desirable ladies in the South Pacific. Reginald died in 1986, just short of Phoebe’s 3rd birthday. He left his fortune to her, ih trust with Stephie until her 30th Birthday. (Rumoured to be in the billions of fudgers). Political climate Fudgetopian politics are not extremely complex. The islands were ruled by the native kings until 1900, when a protectorate was established. This eventually evolved into the current structure, a premier minister voted in by the public ( voting age is 18), with a cabinet elected by the Premier. Voting is compulsory, and all citizens have the right to vote equally. Stephie Fudge ran for office 3 times, in 1994 after completing her doctorate in political science, in 1997 eventually making it to office in August of 2000 Whilst not a stranger to the fudgetopian political system, her ascent to the Premiers position was marred by accusations of vote buying and rigged elections. All charges were dropped due to lack of evidence. Stephie’s liberal attitude, and sense of justice have made Fudgetopia what it is today. category:Nations